Modern dishwashers typically include a tub which defines a wash chamber where e.g., detergent, water, and heat can be applied to clean food or other materials from dishes and other articles being washed. Various cycles may be included as part of the overall cleaning process. For example, a typical, user-selected cleaning option may include a wash cycle and rinse cycle (referred to collectively as a wet cycle), as well as a drying cycle. A pre-wash cycle may also be included as part of the wet cycle, and may be automatic or an option for particularly soiled dishes.
The tub of a dishwasher appliance typically is surrounded by a cabinet and a door of the dishwasher appliance. Additional dishwasher components such as sump components are positioned at the bottom of and/or below the tub. Typical tubs are formed from thin sheets of stainless steel or injection molded plastic. Known tub designs, however, have a variety of disadvantages. For example, the thin sheets of material typically utilized to form a tub generally require structural reinforcement. Further, such materials provide less than desirable thermal and acoustic insulation, thus requiring that additional insulation be added to the dishwasher appliance, typically between the tub and cabinet.
Accordingly, improved dishwasher appliances are desired in the art. In particular, dishwasher appliances having improved tub structures which, for example, provide improved structural rigidity, thermal insulation and/or acoustic insulation are desired.